Legendary Light
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Dark Magician is the prince of the Spellcasters and fiends. Dark Magician Girl is the princess of the same. Will the cruel queen understand that power isn't always best?
1. Prologue

Author: Another DM/DMG ficcy!  
  
DMG: I thought I had privacy in my life. Now everyone will know!  
  
DM: Yes, but at least you train hard.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine to hold or touch or keep.  
  
Prologue  
  
The Cosmo Queen's gnarled hands tapped impatiently on her throne. Where was that fool of a Koumori Dragon? An hour ago, she had sent him out to find a certain mother who had a daughter who might be proper for the throne when she became of age.  
  
"Finally!" she snapped to the dragon. He bowed low, and let the two Illusionist Faceless Mages lead in a frighten Mystical Elf carrying a bundle of cloth. She curtsied as best as she good with a bundle in her hands. "Bring her to me," the queen croaked. The Mystical Elf did as she was told. "Yes, yes, she shall make a fine princess and eventually queen!"  
  
As soon as the Elf was led out, the queen laughed a horrbile laugh. 


	2. Destiny, The Dark Magician Girl

Author: Chapter two is up!  
  
DMG: Whatever  
  
DM: Did you drink my coke?  
  
Author: Maybe. Maybe not  
  
I have a question of you. Do YOU own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A Dark Magician Girl who was about 15 raced downstairs with her brother, Celtic. As you might have guessed h was a Celtic Guardian. "Careful!" Neo, a magic swordsman, yelled to his siblings. "Sorry Neo," the Dark Magician Girl said to her brother sincerely. The children's mother, a Mystical Elf came down the staircase, holding up twenty scrolls of homework that was due that day. "I'm sure you don't want to forget these," their mother laughed.  
  
Neo smiled, for he was the only one who didn't forget his homework. They all kissed their mother goodbye and Neo went to the left, towards the village, and Dark Magician Girl and Celtic went to the light, where some houses could be seen. That was where she and Celtic were tutored. They soon reached the door and Celtic knocked on it and Dark Magician Girl waved a left him at that door and walked on.  
  
As the Dark Magician Girl walked on, she thought about how excited she was, for today in addition to taking learning lesson, she would start learning magic. She thought of the mother who taught her and some other students and the father, who taught magic. She envied their son, a Dark Magician, who had been learning magic ever since he was four. It looked like so much fun! To be ducking, dodging, blasting and getting the finally laugh. She ran to the door.  
  
A Performance of Sword, her learning teacher greeted her and she greeted back. "You will be taken out at three o clock for magic from now on. And it shall continue for the remaining two hours of the school day,' The Performance of Sword told her informally. Dark Magician Girl nodded and gripped her staff even tighter.  
  
It seemed forever to get to three o clock. When it finally chimed, she excused herself, excited and scared. She was exciting, for this was her chance to prove herself, and scared because she might make a mistake. What she really was afraid of was getting hit.  
  
Dark Magician Girl quickened her pace and soon saw the Dark Sage waiting for her. "So, Destiny, I have been looking forward to teaching magic!" Destiny quickly nodded and got an even tighter grip on her staff. "Alright, I suppose you haven't learned any spells yet. So, we shall learn."  
  
Destiny progress was well, until one day, they started doing battles against each other. The first couple of battles he went easy on her, but then, the pain started. Often, she would come home bleeding, or tired and more than once, crying. School became dreadful for her, but she hung in there. 


	3. Luke, The Dark Magician

Author: I wonder.  
  
DM: No One cares  
  
DMG: I do!  
  
DM: Well, that you  
  
DMG: You're so mean!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh? Why thank you!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dark Magician trained with his father, and he was doing quite well. He did get hit, but it never hurt him much..It was almost like flying, and taking, and just being there is thrilling. His father started to teach him how to help he with the dueling sessions, for he needed all the help he could get with his students. So one afternoon, after all his students had left, he talked to his dad.  
  
"So..How was the teaching today?" he asked. His father handed one blanket to his mother before saying, "Well, it was fine. Except for that one girl, Destiny! Luke, she never pays attention and refuses to defend!" Dark Magician thought thoughtfully about that fact. If a monster didn't defend, then the chance of them being able to attack properly was low, because they would get full blast. However, his father was not done talking.  
  
"I have taught her all these great defense techniques, but she never uses them, so she always goes home bleeding and crying and carrying on!" Dark Magician thought about this and thought it was rather unfair. "Father..Don't you think that you should go easier on her? I mean, after all, she IS a girl," he trailed off. The old sage stared at his son curiously and stated, "Well, if you think I am too strict, why don't you duel with the lady tomorrow. And Luke, you must understand that man and women are equals."  
  
Dark Magician spent most of his day training for Destiny. He had never laid eyes on her and wanted to know what she looked like. And he had to make a whole different strategy to duel her. If she were all offense, then he would have to change. But, he tried to weaken his attacks considerably, and knew he would have to be strict with her but not chaining her to the rulebook. Dark Magician snuck a glance at his father, training a young Gaia.  
  
Dark Magician's father came to him and told his that Destiny should be arriving at any second. He began to tense a bit, but relaxed his self. Finally, he saw a girl-she had gold hair and green eyes. She was so pretty, Dark Magician wasn't even sure that he wanted to duel her. But what he saw horrified him. Her soft skin had scars from previous battles, mostly on her arms. But still..He loved her, and her knew that she would heal in a couple of days,  
  
"I'm ready o duel!" Destiny called out to no one in particular. Dark Magician said as swiftly as he could, "I-I-I'm yo-your o-op-opennen- oppentenent." She looked him over, and as though she thought he would be a challenge, she hoped on to the ring were they were to duel. "Go!" said the Dark Sage. They both took to the air. 


	4. The Duel

Author: Yah! DM gets to kick his future girlfriends ***!  
  
DMG: It's not nice to curse .  
  
DM: You might win  
  
Does it look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Does It!?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dark Magician raised his staff, ready to attack, when suddenly, he felt a blast of magic hit his shoulder. His father yelled out for him to concentrate, and he nodded, causing another blast of magic hit his shoulder. He finally managed to return a blast. She flew against the wall and stumble up again.  
  
Whoops, to hard, Dark Magician told himself. He gently blasted her again. Too weak! She dropped to the ground and yelled, "Stop pushing it!" Dark Magician had no idea what this meant and narrowly dodged her blast. He got the most magic he could and blasted it at her as hard as her could.  
  
Destiny positioned herself like baseball player, waiting for the baseball. When the magic reached her, she swung the staff in front of the magic. Several tremors ran through her body, but she absorbed the magic. She smiled evilly at Dark Magician and shot the magic at him.  
  
The first thing he felt was pain spreading trough his body like wildfire. He stayed on his feet and while she was watching another duel, he shot a magic fireball at her. She turned just in time to see it, and thinking quickly, threw her arms out. Bad Move. Her arm started bleeding badly where he had hit it and he won.  
  
He rushed up to her, but she glared at him and tripped him. He fell and assured her with, "I won't hurt you. I swear.." She glared at him again and whacked him with her staff. Dark Magician had to admit, even without magic, she could be quite painful. He gave up and went to his father. "Father, when does Destiny session end?" It wasn't that he was hoping it would end, it was more..well, he just wanted to now. "Umm..at 5 o clock because now they are extended. This is her and your break time."  
  
Dark Magician was quite happy to sit down against the wall and tend to the few scratches he had. Destiny, however was having more trouble with her injury then he was. Since he hit her good arm, she couldn't properly bandage it. He knew what he had to do. He walked behind her, quickly covered her eyes with one hand, and bandaged her arm with the other. She kept hitting his head with her staff though, making it harder. When he was done, he ran off.  
  
Destiny stared at her bandage. She ad no idea who had done, but she supposed that it was that jerk who had covered her eyes. Well, he could of asked, the moron. Unless..she looked over to where Dark Magician was sitting with his back against a apple tree, eating a banana (Surprised?). He seemed to be awfully shy and sort of..what was she thinking?!? She couldn't think he was cute, I mean, she just didn't want to. "Back to training you two!" called out the old sages voice.  
  
The two were to do another duel with each other. Destiny knew that she would have to duel, so, she dragged herself to the dueling arena. By the time the duel was over, she was bleeding in many places, and Dark Magician was in perfect health. She was tired, and paid very little attention during the duel. She spent about an hour after class cleaning and bandaging her wounds. She dragged her self home, still bleeding, for she had not done a very good job bandaging. Her mother took one look at her and started to help her with the band-aids.  
  
Dark Magician had to admit that he had gone to hard on her. When he told his father this, all he did was laugh and reply, "Nonsense! You did a wonderful job! You showed that Destiny to pay attention and you were strict. Perfect!" Still, he didn't feel like had done a wonderful job. Then again, maybe his father was training these students for a reason. Maybe for the Cosmo Queen, but he couldn't understand why. The Cosmo Queen was evil and power-hungry, but then again his father was strict and power-hungry. Then, just as he started to get sleepy, he bolted up in his bed. He didn't know if Destiny was light or dark. Back then, that was very important.  
  
Author: All right peeps, I am trying to find a way to infuse this story with "True Love Can Burn" for the charters are the same. Any ideas?  
  
DM: Well, I was there so I can just tell you. This infuses this way: You see, I didn't learn her name until we met at her house, and since Destiny lied to me and told me she had a twin sister *death glares DMG* I thought that she was someone different. This basically set a little after and before "True Love Can Burn"  
  
Part Two  
  
Destiny sat on her bed, trying to twirl her staff like a baton. She couldn't understand that Dark Magician would waste his time learning, even though he was male. "Destiny," her mother called out to her, "Destiny, I am going over to your tutor to talk. I'll be back in an hour." Destiny was glad that her mother had complete faith in her to be good while she was gone. She picked up a book that she had been meaning to read and read.  
  
"Hello?" came a gentle voice. Dark Magician answered the door to see a Mystical Elf, which was uncommon since his father didn't like Light monsters. "Can I speak to your father?" requested the Elf. The Dark Magician nodded and called to his father who came from outside. He scuffed to his son, "Go outside and train, Luke" He did that, but not before hanging by the door first. And, he did not like what they were saying.  
  
Destiny was bouncing off the walls when he mother came home. "Whatdidhesay?" she asked quickly. He mother smiled, for it appeared that her only daughter had been over on sugar. But, remembering the question, she sadly told her, "Well, he will work with you every Wednesday. His son will work with you on every other day."  
  
Destiny was happy, for Dark Magician went easier on her than the old sage did. Also, he was..Kinda cute. She had seen him in the market a couple of times, but that was it. She hoped he wouldn't find out until she was ready. Now, where was that silly diary of mine, she thought to herself. "CELTIC, GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" she screamed to her older by a month brother. "Mom, listen to this," Celtic sniggered, an as Destiny's pupils widened in fear.  
  
"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Dark Magician asked her after she had fallen to the ground once again. Destiny was right about him being easier, but he was no less strict. In fact, he might have been even stricter than his father. Luckily for her, it was break time. Dark Magician looked at her in disgust, which was quite hard for him, and in a disgusted voice stated, "I bet we wasted a half hour because of your ignorance." She remained on the ground, closing her eyes.  
  
That night, after dinner, Dark Magician pulled his father aside and bespoke his father, "Father, I think me and D-Dark Magician Girl and going to need a more private place to train." His father nodded and told him of a small cottage and Dark Magician gathered his few belongings and set out for Destiny's house.  
  
Destiny answered the door and nodded and ran back inside. A few minutes later, she emerged, carrying only her staff. She had learned the storage staff spell. After a few minutes are silence, they reached the small cottage. 


	5. This won't end well

Author: You all may not know this but; this is like, my forth chappie that I have written today  
  
DMG: I miss Dark Magician. When will he get back from the duel that Yami is doing  
  
Author: I dunno..Hopefully in time for the sixth chapter  
  
Thankies to whoever bought me Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
To the magician's relief, the cottage already had bunks, an icebox with food, and also blankets and everything else you need to survive. "How about you sleep down here and I sleep upstairs," Dark Magician suggested. "Why do I have to sleep down here?" Destiny whined back at him, shivering slightly. "Because, I am the one training you and you are the one being trained." Destiny stuck out her lower like in a pout and whispered, "Don't think you can get me to call you "master."  
  
Destiny was shivering at night and tossing at turning, unknown by Dark Magician, who was upstairs doing nothing in particular; just sitting on the edge of the bed he was sleeping in. He knew what she was expecting..To get pain from him. Yet..Tommorow, he didn't feel like doing it.  
  
The next morning, Destiny found herself gently being shaken and tiny drops of water being flicked on her. She moaned and opened one sleepy eye at Dark Magician who was smiling at her. This was unusual for he to do for usually he frowned at her or scolded her. She put her hand in front of her face to shield herself from the drops of water and sat up. "When do we start training?" she asked groggily. He looked at the sundial outside and said, sounding a lot like his usual self, "In a half hour. Be outside and ready by then."  
  
Dark Magician was training Dark Magician Girl for moving targets. She kept missing, the point and hitting something else. And finally, for the first time ever, he threw his staff down in guinuine disgust. "You know what, I am through with today. Go do chores or something, just GO AWAY WOTH YOUR BAD AIM AND LACK OF CONCINTRETION!" And with that he stormed up into his room and left Destiny outside to cry her heart out for all he cared.  
  
A minute later, a knock came on the birch wood door. Dark Magician opened it, knowing who it would be. "What?" he snapped at her. She hiccupped and questioned him, "Will you help me with my magic? I swear I will get better.."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Destiny ran out of the room sobbing again. Dark Magician's temper got the better of him and him grabbed his staff and hit her with a blast of magic, and she fell down the stairs, with blood and tears colliding. Then, she screamed at him:  
  
"I HATE YOU!" 


	6. Well thats a start

Author: Erm..Good chapter?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine  
  
Destiny ran outside and Dark Magician slammed the door behind her. There weren't any forests in Egypt. She could barely see and as a result, she ran into a cactus. She cried out in pain and since she couldn't remove herself from the painful grip, she remained there all night.  
  
When the male magician woke up in the morning, he was in a much better mood and decided to go forgive Destiny for his rude behavior. If I can find her, he thought to him self, peeking in her bedroom to see an empty bed. He figured that she had probably went outside for a walk.  
  
He hadn't been walking for long when he saw a dot of red, pink, blue, and gold. He wondered what it was and continued walking in that direction. When he was about ten yards from it, he saw what it was. He ran towards the objects.  
  
It was an unconscious Destiny.  
  
Sleeping in a pool of her blood.  
  
Still bleeding relentlessly. 


	7. Love, but Dark Magician don't know nutin

It was an unconscious Destiny.  
  
Sleeping in a pool of her blood.  
  
Still bleeding relentlessly.  
  
Must I repeat it?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Dark Magician realized he had not a second to spare. He took his hat off and wrapped it around her eyes, just in case she woke up. He gently lifted her and carried her to the cottage. When he got to her room, he thought a second and took her up to his room. He gently searched for the source of the blood and found it on her arm, as usual. He bandaged it up and left her to recover.  
  
Destiny was awoken eight days later by a soft breeze tickling across her face. That's odd, I don't have a window in my room, she thought. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the room upstairs. "Oh my.." she whispered. Her clothes were almost red, and crusty pieces of red hair hung in her eye. She groaned and swung her self out of bed and into the bathroom where a tub of hot water was waiting for her.  
  
Dark Magician, who ad been focused in his book, stopped reading and listened. He could hear small movements and hot water splashing. H sank down in his chair n relief. For the last eight days, the last eight long days, he had waited for Destiny to awaken. Dark Magician stood up and began making breakfast for her.  
  
When Destiny had washed her hair, taken a bath, put her bloody clothes in the hamper and donned some spare clothes, she sat on her bed. She didn't really want to see Dark Magician but he had saved her life..Then again, he almost destroyed it. The smell of waffles reached her and she decided she would go downstairs-but not necessarily forgive him.  
  
Dark Magician didn't se her at first, but he did see her. Her emerald eyes stared at him frightfully. She was wearing a blue crinkle skirt with a tank top that had the logo, "I'm a goddess..And who the hell are YOU?" He walked up to her and she cringed.  
  
Destiny stared at his hand fearfully; afraid he was going to hit her. But he didn't he just gently placed it n her cheek. She then realized that he meant no harm and let him lead down to the dining room.  
  
After he had led her too the dining room, he returned back to his book. After a while, a small voice asked him, "Watcha readin?" He held up the book, The Legend of Yokai. I wrote that story in class and if enough reviewers want me to, I will tell you how it goes. Then, she did something nobody expected.  
  
Dark Magician felt small drops of water land on his book. His favorite book too. "Can you pl-" He stopped. She was crying, still watching him. "What?" he asked in a tender voice. She cried harder and placed her head on h is shoulder. He understood and shifted his position on the chair and she ran up to her room.  
  
Destiny ran to her room, and started sobbing. I won't tell you why she was sobbing this chapter. Dark Magician could here her were he was and wanted to help her. But she might want to be aloe. Oh well. He knocked onto the door and it *magically* opened.  
  
He sat by her and slowly he sobs went to cries, her cries became whimpers and her whimpers became the soft breathing of one who was asleep. She had fell asleep, with her head resting in Dark Magicians arms. 


	8. Ummbabaloo?

Author: I am going to wrap this story up really soon  
  
DMG: Yes, and I hate this next chapter  
  
DM: What about me?  
  
Author: What about you?  
  
If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Ryou would be MINE!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
That morning, Dark Sage came and knocked on the door and asked for Destiny to train. A while later, Dark Magician heard thumps on the wall but left them to train, hoping his father wasn't going to hard on Destiny. However, this wasn't the brightest idea.  
  
"Get up," Dark Sage growled. Destiny was on the ground, after falling again. Dark Sage had stopped doing knife attacks; the ones that make you bleed, and went on to magic draining attacks. If a spell caster type lost all it's magic, they would be sent to the grave.  
  
Destiny didn't feel like moving. The Dark Sage blasted her, and she struggled to get into a sitting position and failed. He shot her one last time and she screamed.  
  
Dark Magician, hearing the scream ran outside. His father had disappeared and Destiny was lying on the ground with her eyes beginning to close. "NO!" he yelled running towards her. He was too late.  
  
The only thing Dark Magician Girl could feel was darkness  
  
Author: Since I am trying to wrap this up, this chapter is going to have two parts  
  
DM: Oh yea, the author would like to answer a many asked question: what is her favorite card  
  
ChibiMagician: *appeared out of nowhere* Dark Magician!  
  
Author: Charlene, go to your own story.  
  
DMG: Can I stop being dead yet?  
  
Part Two  
  
Dark Magician's mind was clouded, but a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to do something. So he ran inside and grabbed a blanket, and picked up Destiny's limp body and walked to her house as fast as he could.  
  
Before he was even a quarter of the way to her house, he began to get weak in the chest and dizzy. But his heart told him that if she died, he would have no reason to live. He eventually got to the house, panting and breathing hard.  
  
A Neo the magic swordsman answered the door. "Hello?" he said. And Neo was the kind of person who always made eye contact so he didn't notice Destiny. "Is this your sister?" Dark Magician panted. Neo glanced down before screaming, "MOM! DESTINY NEEDS YOUR HELP! NOW!"  
  
The Mystical Elf took one look at her daughter and ushered Dark Magician to take her upstairs. Neo saw how tired Dark Magician was started making tea that had relaxing herbs in it for Dark Magician. After she had been put upstairs and her mom had closed the door, Dark Magician sank into the bed that was in the corner.  
  
Celtic came in out of curiosity and assumed, "Hey, I was outside then I heard a lot of yelling, so I figured something was wrong.." He stopped, on sight of the panting and trembling Dark Magician and frightened Neo. "What happened?"  
  
Dark Magician told him all that he knew. Celtic, almost as careless as his sister yelled, "No, ain't that odd that your father came at that exact moment! I think that you killed her!"  
  
The Mystical Elf did the best she could to help Destiny and left to try and find some proper herbs. Destiny however, was desperately trying to hold on to life, but was failing. She was about ready to give up when suddenly there was a bright flash.  
  
Destiny found herself in an endless plain. A small Key Mace fluttered onto the ground and giggled, "I can make it so you can survive this. But, you must change into a light monster." Destiny, stalling, for this was the one place she felt whole asked, "Forever?" the Key Mace giggled again and said, "You could go back to a dark monster eventally..So what will it be?"  
  
And I think I shall end the chapter here 


	9. Alive!

Author: Yea! My mom got a new computer and this is my first chapter I've written on it!  
  
DM: And this is important how?  
  
Author: I like eggs ^_^  
  
DM: That's going to help me in life  
  
Author: I know!  
  
Fate has given me the wrong hand...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Destiny barely hesitated before saying, "I accept your conditions." The sprite giggled and waved her wand (Key?) and Destiny felt herself going back to her own world. The spilt feeling left her, and she automatically fell asleep.  
  
One Month Later  
  
Dark Magician was outside with Neo and Celtic, watching them do a swords duel. He glanced up to the window that belonged to the room Destiny was in. A month ago, the Mystical Elf told them she would be okay, but Destiny hadn't awoken yet. He was beginning to wonder whether or not this was true.  
  
Destiny could feel small breezes playing across her face, so she opened her eyes. She could hear yelling outside and the clinks of two swords hitting each other. She sat up, which after a month's of resting is surprisingly easy to do, and saw Dark Magician looking up to the window. She waved at him and he smiled, relieved that she was okay.  
  
When the duel was over, Dark Magician told them that they could see Destiny. Celtic, who was still a little wary of Dark Magician frowned and said, "I won't unless you come. I think now you are trying to kill our mother murderer." Dark Magician rolled his eyes at Neo who shrugged. Neo stood up and walked to his sister's room.  
  
Destiny was glad to see anyone, but she was kind of hoping it would be Dark Magician. "How are you feeling?" Neo asked her gently. They sat and talked for awhile, but Neo said he had to leave. So, once he had left, Destiny snuggled back underneath the covers and waited for another person to come see her.  
  
Her next visitor was her mother. "Destiny, are you hungry?" She nodded and fell back into bed. A half hour later, her mother returned carrying a bowl of soup and a box. She set the soup down on the bedside table and told Destiny to open the box. She did and peered inside.  
  
"Cool," Destiny breathed. Inside the box was a blue eyes white dragon plushie which she took out immediately. It had silver-white metallic covering and blue eyes made out of sapphires. She hugged it and placed it by her side and pulled out the other object in the box. It was a small horn with wings and jewels. She let it flutter to the bedside table and ate her soup.  
  
The sun was high in the sky before Dark Magician came to visit her. She was painting, for her mother and gotten her something to do. He knocked and entered. "Hi," she whispered in her weakest voice. Dark Magician chuckled and replied, "Hi yourself. Anyways, I came in here to ask you something. Do you have a twin sister?"  
  
Destiny shook her head. "So.you're the one at the marketplace?" Destiny nodded again. Dark Magician smiled and kissed her cheek gently. 


	10. The Frickin End

Author: Another sad attempt to finish off this story.  
  
DM: Yep  
  
DMG: This is going to be a really short chapter, because, you see, there is only one small thing she wanted to add  
  
I don't own Yugi  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It was a nice day. Outside at least. Trapped inside, Destiny and Dark Magician waited for this "big surprise." The Cosmo Queen entered the room. She placed a tiara on Destiny's head, because she wasn't wearing her hat. For Dark Magician, she just gave him a little crystal thing that makes your magic stronger. "I dub thy Destiny," she said pointing to Dark Magician Girl. "And I dub thy Kai." Dark Magician was confused and started to say, "But my name is Luke."  
  
The Queen snorted, "Your father had bad taste in names."  
  
The Frickin end 


End file.
